No Way
by Duhhitskatieox
Summary: And if you're wondering if I'm staying, answer is no way, No Way I can't believe it "


_No Way_

_Troy/Sharpay_

_Disclaimer: I do not own HSM characters. You all should know by now. Nor do I own Lady Gaga, or her fabulous song, "No Way."_

Have you ever had your heartbroken? Have you ever been deceived by whom you thought was your one true love? Have you ever felt so low and broken that you didn't know if you could go on living?

Doesn't that feeling you get just completely suck?

I'm Sharpay Evans, and this is my tale of heartbreak. It all started on the Friday of my last day in High School. Earlier in the day, my boyfriend, Troy, and I had finished moving into our new apartment we bought for college.That was the day my world started falling apart…

_Troy and I had unpacked our last box for the night, and we were relaxing on our brand-new couch to start off our new life together. _

"_Pay?"_

"_Yes, Troy?" I ask, snuggling up to his side and opening my eyes. _

"_I'm so happy we are finally here…" He says smiling at me, and I smile back. "…together."_

"_Me too, darling." I lean up to kiss him, and he kisses me back lovingly. I pull away and stand up. He gives me a cute, but confused look. _

"_Where do you think you're going, beautiful?"_

_I roll my eyes gently. "Our room." And with that, I walk into our new room with a king-sized bed. A few seconds later, I hear him begin to scramble and rush into the room. I giggle softly. I begin digging through my closet for clothes to change into when he pops up behind me. _

"_I love you so much, 'Pay." I hear Troy whisper as he wraps me in a hug from behind and gently squeezes me. _

_I smile. "I love you too, Troy." _

_All of sudden, a light ringing sound is heard, and Troy sighs as he goes to answer his cell phone. He looks down at the screen, then back to me. _

"_Sorry baby, I have to answer this." He looks disappointed and walks out to the living room. I change into pink sweats and a light grey tank top. As I make my way to the bed something catches my eye._

_It's a light purple, heart pendant._

_I finger it lightly and get a slight chill down my back. I lay it back down where I found it. I sit and the edge of the bed, and start thinking where the heck that it came from. It most definitely was not mine. Another chill. Man, it was cold in this apartment. I climbed under the duvet as my mind drifts to crazy assumptions. What if Troy was cheating on me? I shake those thoughts from my mind; Troy would never do such a thing._

_He walks back into the room, and changes into his boxers. Then, he proceeds to get into the bed, pull me close to him, and kiss my temple. _

"_Who was on the phone?" I find myself asking as he turns out the light. _

"_Just Chad. He was wondering how we were settling in and everything." _

"_That's sweet of him." I yawn. "Oh Troy, I almost forgot. Ryan needs my help packing and stuff for Julliard. So I might be gone all day."_

"_That's fine baby. I might just chill with Chad anyway."_

"_That's good. I was just letting you know not to worry about me if I come in late." I close my eyes._

"_Don't worry. I know how you have to be there for your brother right now. Its gonna be hard for you two, going to different colleges."_

"_Thanks honey." I fall asleep with Troy holding me. _

__-_-_-_-__

_After a long day helping Ryan get ready for the Big Apple, I arrive home at about ten-thirty in the evening. _

_I walk through the door to find emptiness. No Troy. No Chad. No one. They must have gone out. I slip my jacket and shoes off, and then make my way to the bedroom. But when I open the door, I get the shock of a lifetime. I saw a shadow on the bed with Troy, and I knew it wasn't mine. On the bed was Troy and his ex-girlfriend, Gabriella, intertwined. I feel my heart ache and my breathing become shallow and fast. They must have seen or heard me because they break apart._

"_Pay?!" _

_At the sound of his voice, I turn and speed-walk out of the room, tears threatening to spill. I cannot believe the scene that I just saw. They were fully clothed, but the look on his face. I had never seen that look before. It was the look of pure bliss and love; a look he never gave me. _

_Troy walks out towards me and tries to hold me. I push him away and give him a face of a million emotions. Hurt. Anger. Shock. Pure horror. _

"_Wh-What was that?" I manage to spit out. _

"_Pay- It wasn't-"_

"_Don't even give me that bullshit, Troy." I'm fighting back tears as I let anger take over me. I felt betrayed from the man I thought I was going to marry in the near future. _

"_Pay, I'm so sorry." He says, and it looks as if he is trying to hold back tears. But I don't feel sorry for him; He's the one who put us in this mess._

"_Me too, Troy. But what I just witnessed. You and Gabriella in __**our **__bed. That's all your doing. Yours and Hers." _

"_Please, Pay. Don't be saying what I think you are." He begs, and a few tears fall down his face. _

"_Troy! You brought another woman into my house, and were- you were- GOD!" I yell at him furiously. How can he not understand? Is he that stupid to think that I would even stay with him after this? _

"_Pay, please stay. Don't leave me. I need you." _

"_I can't Troy. No way am I staying with someone who I thought loved me and would never do something like this." I take a deep breath, but tears fall down my face rapidly. "Please just get out. Pack up your things and leave me alone."_

"_Pay, I __**do**__ love you. Please…-" His face is pained and stained with tears._

"_Please, Troy. Please just get your things and go." He sullenly nods, grabs his things , and turns to leave. But before he does, he says:_

"_I will always love you." With those words lingering in the air, he left. _

I don't know where he went, and at that moment I didn't care. Ever since that unfaithful day, I have been depressed and lonely. Our friends have tried talking to me, but to no avail.

Ever since I caught him, what am I supposed to say to anyone? I can't forget it, and I can't help the feelings I get when I think of him. I still love him, but I can't take him back.

No way.

So I had a bit of time to write, and I wrote this lovely little tale.

But don't worry, I plan on working on the other stories too. But I have a quest for you all. (YES A QUEST!)

On my profile, is a poll, and I need your help (por favor?) to decide which story I should write/finish first! Haha so please go and do that for me my darlings.

To all my old reviewers, thanks for the love. I looked at all the reviews and they almost made me cry because you all think I do a good job at writing. So these next few things are dedicated to all of you.

And also. R&R. I'll give you cookies… the good ones, from jewel with the pink frosting on top. OH you know the ones im talking about. ;)

-Duhhitskatieox


End file.
